Just an Ordinary Day
by mishy-mo
Summary: ...until Cameron jumps House. Shameless HouseCameron fluff. Some Strong Language.


It was a regular day as days go in the diagnostics department at PPTH go.

It was in the middle of a differential diagnosis when it happened.

Most of the symptoms were written on the white board. House was checking the remaining symptoms on the patient's file when he thudded his red coffee mug to the table rather hard, causing all the objects on the table to shake.

It was at this exact moment that Cameron snapped.

She grunted and thumped her head on the cool glass of the table and wrapped her arms around her head wishing that the world would disappear.

"Cameron?" came Foreman's concerned voice confirming the laws of nature that the world can't disappear at will.

She was well aware that everyone in the room had stopped and stared at her. Chase, Forman...Him.

He was the reason her head was pressed against the cold glass.

She had had enough.

Had enough of him, his sarcasm, his cruel jokes like the 'I love you' stunt he pulled, his taunting, the way he stood too close to her just because he knew it drove her mad, the way he looked at her as if she were a puzzle he'd almost figure out, everything!

And slamming the mug on the table was just the last straw.

She was going to leave. Go anywhere just so long as it was far away from him.

"Fuck it." she said to herself standing up from her chair so fast that it fell back crashing to the floor.

If she was going to leave then there would be no consequences.

Her gaze locked with his as she walked up to him.

She could tell he knew what she was going to do (another reason why she couldn't take anymore) which made it all the more surprising when he didn't stop her as she reached her hand up around his neck and pulled his lips down to meet hers.

Nothing happened for about 20 seconds, no response what-so-ever.

Then the sound of a cane and a board marker clattering to the floor reached her ears before House's hands rested at her waist and he began to kiss her back.

She arched against him, moaning softly as her fingers ruffled through his short scruffy hair. One of his hands moved to gently caress her cheek as his lips moved softly over hers.

Around the time they were both becoming breathless their lips separated for the briefest of seconds but at the instant their gazes met they renewed their kiss with more heat and passion.

His hands spread across her back pulling her closer to him. Her hands moved across his neck and shoulders feeling his heart beat beneath her palm.

Together they breathed in deeply and hummed and groaned and moaned the air back into the room.

Both of them were completely oblivious to anything other than each other.

* * *

Wilson and Cuddy walked into the conference room talking adamantly about something. 

Wilson stopped first.

His eyes became wide and his mouth gaping.

Cuddy asked what was wrong, the caring boss that she is before following his gaze.

Her eyes met the sight of House and Cameron in a tight lip-locked embrace.

"House!" she shouted a few seconds later when the initial shock wore off.

"I wouldn't bother." said Foreman, looking up from his newspaper.

"We've already tried that." said Chase, chewing on the end of a pencil and looking intently at a crossword that was frayed at the edges.

"What do you mean?" Cuddy asked.

"Well, you don't think we actually like sitting here while they're sucking the air out of each other do you?" replied Foreman, "We've tried calling their names, telling them the patients dead, that House's Gameboy was involved in an accident and they're still kissing."

"So, why are you still sitting here?" asked Wilson.

"We figured they'd have to stop at some point." said Chase, looking up "They almost did about 2 minutes after Cameron jumped him, but that was 13 minutes ago." Then turning back to his crossword.

Nodding at their logic they moved further into the room and took up the empty seats around the table.

4 minutes and 23 seconds passed.

"This is getting ridiculous." said Cuddy before she shouted, "House if you don't stop right now I swear your ass will be in the clinic until the end of the century!"

He groaned at this before placing a series of small kisses on Cameron's lips before finally sighing and resting his forehead against hers.

"What is it Cuddy?" he said softly, his eyes still closed.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Ooh, you sex life must be really crap if you didn't know what that was." he said grinning.

Cameron smacked him across the arm.

"Hey!" he said indignantly still holding onto her for dear life as his cane lay abandoned on the floor. "What did I do to deserve that?"

"You were being an ass."

"I'm always an ass."

"I know." she said quite seductively. And she kissed him before he could reply.

"Hello!" shouted Cuddy.

They pulled apart once again.

"Hey." said Cameron not looking at the Dean of Medicine her gaze locked with House's pale blues.

"What the hell is going on?" said Wilson, speaking for the first time since House and Cameron came back to reality.

"Jimmy!" said House, though he still kept his eyes on Cameron. "How nice of you to join us."

"House." Wilson said seriously.

"She jumped me." he said grinning at her.

She smiled bashfully back.

"Uh huh. So she jumped you and you end up making out for almost 20 minutes." Wilson replied sarcastically.

"20 minutes? Really?" said House smirking.

"Hmm, maybe we should try for half an hour next time." said Cameron.

"Sounds like a plan." his voice rumbled.

"Stop right there." Said Cuddy, "Might I remind both of you that you have a patient and you are at work. I don't care what you do after hours or even during your breaks, just get back to work!"

"Aw, fine." House said placing a soft kiss on Cameron's lips, before releasing his grip on her and reaching down for his cane. He rested his left hand on the small of her back, guiding her back to the table. "So, Cuddy,Wilson. Other than stopping an amazing kiss what the the hell are you doing here?"

"Well, there is another charity ball coming up and..."

"Sure." he said simply, "Right team, urgh no not team, whatever, anyway: any ideas as to what is making this kid sick."

* * *

"Why did you agree to go the Charity Ball?" asked Cuddy filled with curiosity after a rather heated debate on the dangerous procedure House wanted to perform on his patient to prove the theory of the hour. 

"A kid is dying." said House feigning nice-ness.

"Like you actually care." she said giving him a condescending look, "Just answer the question."

He paused and considered his boss for a brief moment.

"Cameron. In a red dress." he said shrugging slightly, "Need I say more?"

She never got the chance to answer the rhetorical question as he left the room faster than a cripple should.

* * *

"Lunch?" House's voice rumbled as he stepped out of his office and stood in front of Cameron's desk. 

"Sure," she said after a moments pause, "Why not."

And setting a chart on a neat pile she followed him out of the conference room and into the corridor.

But he turned in the opposite direction from the elevators and continued down the hall. She followed him still, staying a little behind him in case he took another unexpected turn.

"Where...?" she asked her brow furrowed in confusion.

At which point he opened the door of a storage cupboard.

"In." he said nodding his head at the doorway.

Catching on, she grinned wickedly and slipped past him into the dimly lit room.

She watched as he closed the door softly behind him, his eyes looking through the ever decreasing gap to either make sure someone or no one was watching.

She didn't care if either was true.

The door closed, he placed his cane beneath the handle of the door so no one could enter.

He turned toward Cameron and smiled warmly, his gaze softened.

Cameron would have quite possibly melted with his gaze right there and then had House not reached for her hand and pulled her to him, and pinned her against the door.

"This is quite possibly the best idea you've ever had." she whispered, her lips brushing his as she spoke.

"Hmm, I have been known to have a good idea every now and then." he spoke softly before his lips descended to her halting all further conversation.

* * *

"Where's House?" asked Chase glancing around the conference room as he walked through the glass doors. 

Foreman shrugged not bothering to look up from his paper.

"Where's Cameron?"

Foreman shrugged again, his eyes still skimming over the lines of print. "It's lunchtime, they're probably in a store room somewhere making out."

"Urgh, Foreman!" cried Chase with his Australian tongue, "What did you go and say that for?"

"Because its probably true." Foreman replied, getting a little annoyed, "The patient is responding to the treatment and you saw Cameron jumping him this morning."

Chase slumped into a chair.

"Its not right." Chase whined quietly.

"Just because you have a crush on Cameron." Foreman said offhandedly.

"I do not!" Chase exclaimed.

"Yeah, you do." Foreman said laying down his paper and looking his younger colleague in the eye, "Ever since she started talking about "death by sex" you've looked at her differently. Not as a good looking colleague but someone you want to jump and any given time. Its definitely not as subtle as the way Cameron looks at House, though that might change now." He said grinning evilly at the aghast Australian.

* * *

_**BEEP! BEEP!**_

"Our thirty minutes are up." House said pulling his lips from her soft sweet skin and turning the alarm on his pager off.

"Just five more minutes." Cameron whispered, her lips brushing the stubble covered skin on his neck.

"Hmm." he hummed thoughtfully, his arms still wrapped around her lithe warm body, "We should probably check on the patient."

"We?" she said her lips leaving his skin as she looked him in the eye.

"You. You should probably check on the patient. Then meet me in my office and tell ma about poor little David's..."

"Derek."

"Sure...condition and his stats."

"Ok, see you later." she said with a quick kiss as she handed him his cane and stepped out confidantly into the corridor.

Definitely a very very good idea, he thought to himself his eyes following her ass down the hall.


End file.
